


Superman

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture was creased and dog-eared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mz_bstone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mz_bstone).



The picture was creased and dog-eared. In the photo, there was a little girl in a long pink dress wearing a tiara and an eye-patch, clutching a plastic pumpkin-shaped pail in one hand and a gaudy plastic cutlass in the other. Next to her was a small boy, maybe eight, with one hand on her shoulder. He held a sagging pillow case and was puffing out his chest, chin held high. His blue leotard and red cape were pretty eye-catching. He looked ridiculously proud of both.

John glanced up and said, "Superman?"

Rodney frowned.

"What? I was _eight._ And anyway, the point of the picture is-- well, just look at Jeannie! She was five that year and she wouldn't leave the house until she could be a pirate _and_ a princess."

"So?"

"So? So she wants everything her way! I don't mind telling you, it was exhausting having everyone cater to her willful ways."

John smiled down at the picture. "I just bet."


End file.
